If You Pardon, I Will Mend
by joanofarc15
Summary: Lord, what fools these mutants be. Part 7. Oh what a tangled web we weave. (Rogue falls in love with a kitchen appliance)
1. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 1)

Note: Thank you SO MUCH to everybody who has been reviewing my stories. It makes such a big difference in motivating me to write. I especially appreciate the reviews with constructive criticism and suggestions for what people want to read more of. I just wanted to say a few things right off the bat: I like Jean, in case you couldn't tell from my fics. So if you hate her, please don't read my fics and then bash them because of it. I really am glad that people who don't like her have been reading and then had their mind swayed a little. She is not Miss Perfect, nobody is. And nobody in any of my fics will ever be portrayed in such boring one dimensional views. Why? Because people just aren't like that. 

Anyway, I'm going to need a lot of feedback and support if anybody has any interest in this fic (which was the first one I started writing and posting on a list a long time ago). I do better with shorter fics, I never really seem to finish the longer ones. But that's all going to change right now! I swear! So here it is (sorry the chapters are so short, it annoys me and probably you too) please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. 

"If You Pardon, I Will Mend"

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Mrs. Katherine Pryde-Summers

Kitty sighed as she stared at the words in her notebook. 

"Ahem," the voice came from over her shoulder. Kitty straightened in her seat and tried to cover her notebook. 

"If Mrs. Pryde-Summers is ready we can continue our discussion on Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream.'" 

The class erupted into stifled giggles and Kitty sunk into her chair. She could feel her cheeks burning. All she wanted to do was melt through the floor and disappear. She considered doing it for a minute but groaned and lay her head down on the desk instead. Yeah, like that wouldn't be embarrassing,' she thought to herself. 

The bell sounded and the students leapt from their seats and rushed to the door. Kitty let out the big breath she had been holding. The weekend! Thank God.

"Don't forget, students,' Mrs. Holmes called after them as they left, "your short essay comparing Shakespeare's idea of love to yours is due on Monday morning. And remember that for this assignment it will not be acceptable to simply _watch _Shakespeare in Love,' I want you to interpret it from the plays we've been reading. "

Great,' thought Kitty as she headed toward the door. Then her face brightened a bit; Scott knows a lot about Shakespeare, maybe I can get some help from him. She grinned at the thought and searched the busy hall for Jean.

Kitty saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and headed that way. Jean was at her locker, balancing a load of heavy books in her arms. Just as Kitty moved forward to help her, a thick Chemistry book slipped from her arms and began to drop. Suddenly the book stopped inches from the ground and stayed suspended above the tiled floor. Kitty snatched it up quickly and smirked at Jean.

"Sorry, force of habit," Jean laughed as she rebalanced her load. 

Kitty took a few more of the books. "You should, like, be more careful Jean."

"Oh really?" Jean smiled smugly and replied, "Didn't I see someone go through a wall the other day to avoid being seen by the hall monitor?"

Kitty choked.

"Now who was that?" Jean furrowed her brow and tapped a finger against her lips. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Evan? No. Hmm Scott? Oh, maybe it was-"

"All right, Jean," Kitty smiled and laughed.

"Jeannie!" A voice called out from down the hall.

Jean and Kitty turned to see Duncan weaving through the densely packed hallway. As he approached Kitty noticed the little smirking half smile on his face.

"Oh jeez," Jean sighed quietly.

"What?" Kitty asked as she turned back to Jean.

"Sometimes being able to read people's minds really sucks," Jean replied as she tried to smile.

Kitty looked back at Duncan. His smirk was really more of a leer

"Ewwwwww" said Kitty as she realized what Jean meant.

Jean arched an eyebrow and whispered to her quickly, "Oh you're on his list too, Miss Pryde."

Kitty gasped and blushed furiously. 

"Hey, babe, what's up," Duncan moved in for a quick hug.

Kitty noted how skillfully Jean avoided the embrace and satisfied him with a quick peck on the cheek. Kitty felt the urge to shout Bravo!' and clap.

Duncan seemed a little miffed but stopped frowning when he saw Jean's smile.

"So you coming to the party Saturday night?"

"Yeah, we are."

"We?"

"Well, Scott and I." Jean said it so innocently, as if she had no idea what kind of effect it would have on Duncan. 

Duncan frowned but recovered quickly. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and turned to leave. "Yeah well, see ya there."

"Hey, Jean!" They both turned to see Scott Summers jogging down the hallway towards them. 

Duncan used the moment to give Jean a quick hug. He turned right into Scott. 

"Excuse me," he growled as he pushed past Scott.

All three watched as Duncan stalked down the hallway. 

"Creep," muttered Jean. Only Kitty heard.

"Jean, I really wish you'd stay away from that guy," Scott said as he took Jean's books from her arms. 

"Well thanks, Dad," Jean said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kitty giggled. She noticed that Scott's jaw tightened. She wished she knew where he was looking. Those damn glasses

"I'm serious, Jean. That guy's bad news, you should really keep away from him."

"And what if I don't, Mr. Summers?" She arched an eyebrow, "What are you going to do? Spank me?"

Scott's face turned instantly red and once more, Kitty had the urge to melt through the floor. Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers, Kitty thought with a frown. Yeah, she thought with a sick feeling in her stomach, it sounded right. 


	2. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 2)

Note: I started writing this fic during the first season of Xev. I think it was in "Turn of the Rogue" where Kitty makes a comment to Jean about Scott looking cute or something. At that time there was no Kitty and Lance (though I'm glad there is now because I think it is absolutly adorable that Lance has a crush on her). Kurt tried to show off for Kitty, but she didn't seem to have too much interest in him other than as a friend. Anyway, I could definetly picture Kitty having a crush on Scott-- the tall handsome senior, leader of the group, kinda sweet and strong at the same time. But, more than that, she likes the fairy tale idea of Jean and Scott together-- she likes it so much that she wants in on it. She just doesn't realize that it doesn't really work like that. 

Because I started writing this at the during the first season, Rogue has just joined the X-men. Like my other fics, I am including Beast (even though he doesn't show up until later). 

Once again, thank you so much to everybody who has been reviewing. I really appreciate it. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write J Thanks.

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 2

Dr. Henry McCoy stared at the test tube intently. "Fascinating," he murmured as he swirled the contents gently.

The door to his lab creaked open and in stepped Storm. She wasupside down.

Storm put her hands on her knees and turned her head to look at Hank right side up. 

"Oh, dear, do excuse me, please," Hank apologized as he flipped down from where he was hanging, making sure not to spill the contents of the test tube. 

Storm smiled at the furry blue man. Dr. Henry McCoy was an old friend of Xavier's who had recently joined the institute to assist the Professor in his genetic research. Beast, as he was known to his friends, had also taken up the position of resident doctor. The local hospital was a little less than eager to attend to Xavier's students, ever since the incident a few weeks ago when the kids went to get their flu shots. 

It was the first time Nurse Gimmel had ever given a shot. Scott took his calmly, a good example to his fellow students. When the nurse gave Evan his shot, the boy had immediately released thousands of tiny spikes, turning himself into a human pincushion. Luckily, nobody was hurt. Kitty refused to have a shot. When she was finally forced into the seat, the nurse found it impossible for the needle kept slipping through the girl's arm. Kitty merely shrugged innocently. The professor had not been pleased. Rouge was next and she demanded that the shot be given through her shirt. The nurse explained to her that this was definitely not possible. She had shrugged and mumbled, "It's your funeral." The professor had allowed Rouge to forgo her shot—which Kitty claimed to be unfair. Kurt took his shot relatively calmly, but the nurse couldn't help thinking that he felt extremely hairy for such a young boy. Finally Jean sat down to take her shot. At the sight of the needle, two green lounge chairs rose into the air and smashed through a huge plate glass window. The nurse stood in terror, surrounded by shards of broken glass. Jean turned wide-eyed to the Professor and just kept saying, "sorry, I didn't mean to." Logan had laughed and applauded. The hospital staff had not been pleased. The hospital was then ruled off limits to Xavier's students. The kids got a long lecture on the importance of projecting a positive image for mutants and the institute got a new doctor. 

"You wanted to see me, Hank?" Storm asked.

"Yes, thank you so much for coming. I'm sure the Professor has updated you on our recent investigation into pheromones. We've gotten samples from each of the students, which we have been studying. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to assist us in our research by donating a sample?"

"A blood sample?"

"Oh, heavens no," Beast chuckled, "I've learned not to put the students within ten feet of a needle. Just a skin sample."

"Certainly, anything to help you," Storm smiled pleasantly and offered her arm.

"Well thank you, my lady," Beast bowed graciously and scraped off a sample of skin cells. 

"How is the study progressing?" Storm asked as she watched Hank store the DNA.

"Very well, actually. We have isolated separate MHC proteins in each of the samples. The saying, love at first sight' might actually be more appropriately said as love at first smell.' Of course pheromones are hardly the defining factor of physical attraction, but I have been doing some manipulations and enhancements which I believe to be quite intriguing. To effectively be able to control whom a person falls in love with. Exciting but possible very dangerous."

"Indeed," agreed Storm. Playing cupid, she mused as she imagined the ramifications of such an ability.

"Our dear friend Logan is unique in his heightened olfactory ability and is thus an excellent candidate to assist me in my research. I was wondering, have you seen him this afternoon?"

"Actually, it is Logan's turn to pick up the children from school," Storm informed the doctor.

"Oh heavens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get in the van," he growled in a low voice.

Rouge matched his glare and didn't budge. "I ain't ready to go home yet."

"Are you coming quietly or do I have to persuade you," Logan's fists tightened and his eye began to twitch nervously. 

"Y'all going to kidnap me now?" Rouge challenged, never breaking eye contact.

"Rouge, please," Scott interrupted calmly, "let's not make a scene. We just want to help you, you know that." He gestured towards the van and smiled wanly. 

"Ah know," Rouge sighed as she broke eye contact with Wolverine and moved toward the van. She sneered at Logan one last time before moving to the very back of the black minivan. 

Logan mumbled something indiscernible and clapped Scott on the back. "Thanks, Slim. You always know how to treat a lady."

Scott blushed and grinned. 

***BAMF***

"Elf!" shouted Logan as he leapt in surprise. He turned to glare at the boy sitting in the shotgun seat.

Kurt smiled hopefully but knew that he was in big trouble.

"No teleporting at school. That's the Prof.'s rule, not mine. But you had better listen to the guy," Logan warned with a somewhat concerned look.

"Sorry, mein freund," Kurt apologized.

"And Elf," Logan added as he jerked his thumb toward the back of the van, "get outta that seat."

***BAMF***

"ELF!"

Scott couldn't help but laugh, he even noticed that Logan had let a small chuckle slip through. Kurt could always make people smile. 

Scott began to search the busy parking lot intently. 

Logan moved beside him and looked around as well, "So where's half-pint and Red?"

"Jeez, Logan," laughed Scott as he shook his head, "Do you have a nickname for everybody?"

"I spose I do, Slim."

Evan came skateboarding towards them. "'Sup guys?" he gave Scott a high five as he flipped his board up. "Just stopped by to tell you that I got practice today so I'll get a ride home from one of the guys later."

Logan was a little pissed that Evan seemed to be talking more to Scott than to him. Leader boy, thought Logan with a small sneer. Scott was a good kid, maybe a little too good in Logan's opinion. 

"Fine by me, porcupine," Logan nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to search the parking lot. 

"Later, guys!" Evan shouted as he skated off.

"Porcupine?" 

Logan let out a hearty laugh, "Ok, ya got me. Maybe this nickname thing is a little outta hand."

Scott glanced at his watch.

"Don't worry, bub, here she comes," Logan said.

Scott looked around, "I don't see anything, how do you know?"

Logan pointed to his nose, "The nose knows. Trust me, I could smell er from a mile away."

Scott just nodded at the man and waited patiently. 

From somewhere in the crowd, Kitty and Jean came walking toward them. 

"What happened?" Asked Scott, "I thought you guys were right behind me."

"Chill, Scott. I just had to give Chris the Chemistry assignment and Kitty had to stop by the office."

Kitty flashed a pink slip and entered the van, shoulders slumped. "It's, like, my first detention slip. There goes my perfect record!" whined Kitty.

"Your first one?!" Rouge asked incredulously. She started laughing.

"Well I'm glad I, like, made your day!" Kitty pouted.

Logan sighed and walked toward the other side of the van. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"Logan!" Jean shouted.

"Sorry, Jeannie," Logan mumbled as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Whipsh," voiced Rouge as she gestured a whip crack. 

Logan shook his head and started up the car, "Why do I put up with this?"

Scott moved into the shotgun seat and Jean sat next to Kitty. 

"So what's up for this afternoon?" Kurt called from the back.

"A physics lesson with Mr. Big Blue Science?" Rouge asked as she pretended to gag. 

Logan grinned and shook his head.

"Tai Chi with Ms. Monroe?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Nope," replied Logan.

"A day of relaxation by the pool?" Jean suggested.

Logan chuckled, "Not even close, Red."

"What, then?" asked Kitty.

"Combat training with yours truly."

The entire bus collectively groaned.

"Oh yeah," said Logan as he grinned, "I'm gunna enjoy this."


	3. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 3)

Note: Hey, have the writers of Xev been reading fan fic? Kitty's muffins in today's new episode were right out of my fic 'Why Don't You Get a Job'. And the whole Kitty/Lance thing didn't start happening until people started writing about it in fan fic. Weird

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 3

"Come on, you can do better than that," Logan taunted as he jumped to the side.

Rouge grunted and rose up onto one knee. "Y'all sure know how to make this a fair game," said Rouge as she leapt at him again. She kicked out with her left leg. Logan caught it neatly and swept her legs out from underneath her. She landed on the practice mat with a loud slap. 

***BAMF***

Kurt stood beside Logan in the middle of the ring. He grabbed Logan's arm and lifted it above their heads. "The winner and still champion, Wolverine!" 

"Wouldn'ta won if he'da let me use mah powers," said Rouge as she crossed her arms.

Logan lowered his arm and flashed her a toothy smile, "Now how are ya going to use your powers on me? Ya never touched me, darlin'."

"Well like it was really fair anyway!" Rouge looked around the gym. Kitty was in the corner walking along a balance beam. Scott and Jean were taking turns on a punching bag. "Why don't ya let me fight Kitty, or Jean? Betcha I could kick Jean's butt!" 

Logan burst into laughter. 

"What?" Rouge demanded as she scowled at him.

Kurt glanced at Rouge cautiously, "Entschuldigen Sie mich, frauline, but Wolverine has been teaching Jean and Scott for a long time. They are both very good fighters."

"Oh, yeah. Well ah guess he musta missed a few lessons with Jean. After all, ah am the one who saved her from that crazy yahoo fat boy."

Logan's face darkened. He didn't like to be reminded of that. "Jean!" he bellowed, his voice filling the large gym. 

Jean and Scott both came trotting up to the ring. "What's up?" asked Jean as she caught her breath and wiped some sweat from her forehead. 

"Rouge wants a little demonstration of my teachings," grunted Logan as he nodded his head toward the angry looking girl standing in front of him.

Jean began to climb slowly into the ring. 

*Do you really think this is fair, Logan?* Jean asked in his mind.

*Fair or not, this girl's gotta learn some respect. Don't hold back. Make me proud, Red.* he winked at her and climbed out of the ring. 

Logan climbed down and stood beside Scott. As the two girls went to their corners, Kitty came limping over to the ring. Kurt jumped down from the ring and moved to support her weight. Kitty smiled at him and hopped a bit. Scott supported her on the other side.

"I just turned my ankle," Kitty explained as she gently leaned on Scott. 

Logan crouched down to examine it. He prodded it gently and she winced. "Just a little swollen," Logan said as he rose. "Why don't ya get her to the Doc, Scott," Logan advised.

Scott hesitated. He glanced at Jean who was stretching against the ropes. He wanted to stay and see the fight.

Kitty observed him, crestfallen. 

"Kurt, why don't you take her down. She won't have to walk," he reasoned as he slipped his arm out from around her waist. 

"Aye, captain!" said Kurt as he saluted Scott smartly.

Kitty pouted. "Come on you guys! You know how much I hate to-

***BAMF***

Scott wafted away the cloud of smoke that was left in their place and turned to watch the ring.

"You two ready or what?" asked Logan.

Jean nodded.

"Bring it on," mumbled Rouge. 

As the approached each other and touched gloves, Scott noticed a look of concern wash over Jean's face. He knew she would never read Rouge's mind without permission, but that couldn't stop her from seeing things that Rouge was projecting. And in the angry mood the girl was in at the moment, Scott knew she would be projecting a lot. 

*Scott, she really hates me.*

Scott looked at Jean and thought, *I don't think that's true, she's just upset. She just wants to prove herself here.*

*Maybe.* thought Jean as she squared off against her opponent. 

*Remember what the professor said, just because she thinks it, doesn't mean she actually feels that way. Sometimes even our own minds can fool us.*

*Thanks, Scott.* 

In the ring, Jean had a grim look of determination, but Scott could literally feel her smile in his mind. He smiled back, knowing that she felt it.

He glanced toward Rouge. All he wanted to do was help her, couldn't she see that? They all wanted to help her, Jean most of all. He knew in his heart that Jean could help Rouge if only she would let down her guard. This fight wasn't going to help anything. Scott glanced at Logan in disgust. Sometimes he really doubted the man's motives. Did he really want to teach Rouge some kind of lesson? Or was this just an excuse to see a chick fight?

Logan grinned as the two girls approached each other. Scott frowned as he became more convinced it was the latter.

If Jean won, Rouge would hate her even more. She'd become even more closed off, and there would be little hope of the two of them ever becoming friends. But if Rouge won, she'd continue to disrespect Logan and all of them. Scott didn't know which girl to cheer for.


	4. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 4)

Note: Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake. Sometimes my computer thinks it's smarter than me and automatically corrects words. When that happens I give it a smack and tell it to stop being such a know-it-all. 

Ok, this is just a totally random fact, but did anybody know that in the Weezer song 'In the Garage' Kitty and Nightcrawler are mentioned? It's right in the beginning of the song. Pretty cool. 'I've got Kitty Pryde and Nightcrawler too waiting there for me, yes I do.'

And once again thank you so much to everybody who has been reviewing! It makes me really happy. Thanks.

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 4

Kitty watched annoyed as Kurt's tail twitched back and forth nervously. She flinched as Dr. McCoy fastened the ace wrap bandage around her swollen ankle. It was all her stupid fault. She had been walking along the balancing beam, doing a few cartwheels. She had also been watching Jean and Scott over at the punching bag. 

"Come on, Jean! You can hit harder than that," Scott taunted her.

Jean grunted and let loose a right cross that knocked Scott back a bit.

"That's it?" 

Jean grinned and threw another right cross. The huge sand filled punching bag swung forward and knocked Scott off his feet onto his back.

Jean stood over him, her hands covering her mouth.

Scott rubbed the back of his head and stared up at her. "You used your telekinesis, didn't you?" he had asked her as he stood.

Jean smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Teach you not to mess with me!" She grinned and faked another right cross. He blocked it and the two of them began to spar playfully with each other. That's when Logan had called Jean's name. 

Scott turned back to grab his towel. Kitty tried to catch his attention with a very impressive front flip. But by the time she landed, he had his back towards her, heading to the ring. Kitty scowled and stomped her foot on the beam. That's when she lost her concentration and slipped through, twisting her ankle on the landing. Now here she was in the stupid infirmary, watching Kurt pace back and forth in front of her.

"Kurt! Cut it out!" Kitty snapped at him.

He looked up at her, completely wounded.

She felt instantly ashamed. "Um, like, why don't you go up and see the fight? Let me know what happens, and cheer Jean on for me. Ok?"

Kurt nodded, "You don't want me to stay here with you?"

"I'll be fine, it's just a twisted ankle. Like, no biggie."

Kurt stood there for a moment, unsure.

Kitty smiled, "Just go, you fuzzy blue elf, I'll be fine."

Kurt flashed her a grin and ***BAMF*** he was gone.

Dr. McCoy came over and lay a bag of ice over her ankle. "Trouble on the balancing beam, my dear?" asked the doctor as he walked back over to his workbench.

"Yeah, just got a little distracted," Kitty replied faintly.

"Oh?" asked Beast in a suggestive tone.

Kitty quickly snapped out of it and put her head down, "Uh, a paper, for school. I was thinking about this paper I have to write this weekend."

Beast nodded as he lifted a test tube up to examine its contents under the strong light. "And what subject is this paper to be written on?"

"Shakespeare. Well, Shakespeare and his idea of 'love.' And we're, like, supposed to talk about our own personal definition of love."

"Ah, a most difficult subject," Beast lamented.

"Yeah, tell me about it. And I don't even know what love is! I mean, like, nobody's ever been in love with me, so how am I supposed to write about what love feels like!" Suddenly Kitty felt very embarrassed. Why did she just say that?

Beast sighed and took a seat on a stool beside her. "The depths of the human heart are unimaginable. Man has sought to understand the concept of love since the beginning of time. Literature, poetry, music, even science have been the tools of understanding. Yet still we fall short. Even the professor and my recent endeavor to explore love and attraction through pheromones is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg."

"Pheromones?" Kitty echoed.

Beast smiled, excited that one of the students appeared interested in his work. "Allow me to explain"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it, Red, keep those hands up!" Logan shouted in encouragement.

Jean let loose another kick. Rogue caught it in the ribs and sank down to her knees, gasping for a breath. Jean stood over her, offering a hand up. Rogue just glared at her and slowly rose.

*Scott, this is really bad.*

Rogue swung wildly at the dodging Jean. Jean stayed on the defensive, never attacking Rogue directly. 

*Scott, should I let her win?* Jean thought. Rogue threw a left hook, which clipped Jean on the side of the face. She stumbled back for a moment but recovered. Jean stood her ground, but was reluctant to take the offensive.

*Jean, just do what you think is right. But Rogue will never respect you if she thinks you lost on purpose.* Scott thought as he concentrated on the two fighters.

"Go Jean!" Shouted Kurt, "Dat one's from Kitty!" he added hastily. 

Anger flashed across Rogue's face. She lunged, putting herself off balance. Jean took the opportunity to sweep Rogue's legs from underneath her and sat her down on the mat once again. Rogue slapped the mat with her gloved hands and jumped up.

*Nobody's cheering for Rogue. Scott, please cheer for Rogue. Come on, let her know somebody is backing her.*

Scott frowned for an instant. "Come on, Rogue! You can do it, don't give up!" 

Logan and Kurt looked over at him briefly. Kurt just shook his head in wonder.

Rogue heard the cheer and also seemed momentarily stunned. But she dug her feet in and came at Jean with a flurry of punches. She connected with a straight left and went in for a kick to the body. Jean back flipped to avoid the kick.

Logan whistled loudly and Kurt cheered in approval, "Wundervoll!"

"Stupid cheerleader," muttered Rogue as she pushed her gloves together and advanced. Rogue put all her weight into a powerful uppercut.

Jean shifted her weight to her back foot easily avoiding the punch.

Rogue was thrown off balance. On pure instinct Jean let loose a six-punch combination. The sudden flurry of punches had Rogue doubled over, gasping for breath. 

Logan watched in silent pride as Jean leapt into the air and finished the combination with roundhouse kick that knocked Rogue down onto the mat. 

Jean was instantly on her knees next to the girl, "Rogue? Rogue, are you ok?" She was shaking the girl's arm lightly. 

Rogue stirred a little and stared up at Jean with a bleary look in her eyes. She shook her head and grunted. Jean rose and took a step back. Rogue wobbled to her feet and shook her head once more. She spat to the side and took her stance once more. 

Logan snorted his approval. "This girl's got guts."

"Ja," Kurt murmured in response. 

Scott shook his head in wonder. Rogue was strong, very strong. Her will was truly amazing. Just like Jean, he thought with a grin. They were so alike yet so different. Scott's mind drifted back to years ago, when it had just been him and Jean. In their training with Logan, Jean had never given up.

They had just finished a practice session and were heading to dinner. As Scott walked by the gym and peered into the open door, he saw Jean, at work on a punching bag. He moved toward the door but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

"You think you're gunna get her to stop, Slim?" asked Logan.

Scott just turned back and looked at the thirteen-year-old Jean.

"I know what you're thinking, but it ain't me that's pushing her, bub. That's her, she does it to herself."

"I know," replied Scott quietly. He knew all about that. Jean wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection. He knew it all traced back to the accident she had in her childhood. She still woke up in the middle of the night screaming, books and clothes tossed about her room in a tornado of telekinesis. He knew because he would be the one to go to her, comfort her and tell her everything would be ok. But no matter how much he tried, he could never quite convince her. 

Logan patted him on the shoulder and walked away silently. 

Scott continued to watch quietly as Jean attacked the punching bag. He knew she would most likely be there for hours. After only a few months of living together, they had become best friends. He could tell what she was thinking with a glance. She read his mind.

Scott smirked as he came out of the memory and looked up at the two girls in the ring. She could read his mind, but she didn't need to. She knew him and he knew her. It was really that simple. 

*Hey, Slim, you zone out there for a minute or something? Rogue could use a little support here.* She thought to him, jarring his own thoughts but not quite bringing him back from them.

*I love you.*

Jean instantly dropped her hands and turned to him, eyes wide. 

Scott started for a moment and tried to say something out loud. 

"Jean, look out!" Came Kurt's cry.

Rogue's right cross hit her in the side of the face like a freight train. She fell to the mat in a heap. 


	5. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 5)

Note: Thanks once more for all of the reviews. And let me just clear something up about the little kickboxing match that was held in the last chapter. Maybe in the beginning, when Rogue first arrived at the institute Jean could have beaten her in a purely physical, no powers fight-- Jean is bigger, very athletic, has been at the institute longer and has had more training. But now, there is no way _anybody_ could beat Rouge in a hand to hand fight (save Logan, of course). Everybody else depends on his or her powers for everything, but Rogue pretty much just kicks ass on her own. She is amazing! Definitely awesome. However, if she and Jean were to use their powers in a fight, there is _no way_ Rogue could beat Jean. Even if you hate Jean, you have to admit that I'm right. And think about it, Jean can only get _more _powerful. I mean, everybody else on the team has limits to their powers, but Jean's potential is endless. 

Anyway, hope you enjoy this next part. I'm thinking about writing a Lance fic next. Any interest? Keep the reviews coming, as always, they really help a lot. Thanks.

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 5

Rogue ripped off her gloves and fell to her knees beside Jean. "Jean, Jean?" Rogue pleaded with the girl. 

Jean stirred and her eyes fluttered open. One side of her face was already starting to swell up; the beginnings of a dark purple bruise appeared on her right eye. 

Without thinking, Rogue reached down and gently touched Jean's swollen face, "I'm sorry," she murmured in a sincere voice. 

Suddenly Jean's body shook with violent convulsions. She closed her eyes tightly and screamed out in intense pain.

Logan leapt over the ropes into the ring in one smooth motion. He knelt beside Jean and delicately lifted her head. 

Rogue stood and backed up, looking at her bare hands in disbelief. She had forgotten what she was, just for a brief second. But one second was all it took. Suddenly she clutched her head and slumped to the mat. There were voices, Logan, Kurt, Scott and Jean all screaming in her head. "Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled as she pounded on her head with a fist. 

"Elf," Logan shouted, "come up here so we can get Jean down to Hank," Logan glanced over at Rogue worriedly. 

Scott climbed into the ring and took Jean into his arms. He could feel his heart catch as she trembled against him. He nodded to Kurt and with a puff of smoke, all three of them were teleported to the infirmary. 

"Rogue," Logan said quietly as he approached the girl slowly.

She lay on the mat, hand covering her head, rocking back and forth slowly. As Logan moved closer he could hear her repeated mumbling. "No, no, no, no," she spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Logan suddenly wished that the Prof. was there and not in DC. Chuck was the only one who might be able to control Rogue's newly borrowed powers. Or Jean, Jean might be able to help. Logan cringed at the thought. She can't help anybody right now, he thought with a frown. "Rogue, come ere, kid," Logan said softly as he lay his hand on her back.

Rogue flinched at his touch and suddenly Logan found himself flying through the air with tremendous force. Rogue rose from the mat and twisted around. She watched in horror as Logan's body was lifted and thrown across the room to the opposite wall. He slammed against the wall, shaking the whole building. His body slowly slid down to the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall.

"No!" Rogue screamed in a choked, strangled sob as she watched his unmoving body. She had done this, she had hurt him. "No!" she screamed again. The glass windows surrounding the gym simultaneously burst. Showers of glass fell to the floor as Rogue vaulted over the ropes and ran out of the gym. 

Logan lifted his head weakly and watched her go. "Shit," he mumbled as he rose stiffly. "Chuck is going to kill me." He stood and arched his back, satisfying himself with the delicious pop of his spinal cord as it set back into place. He began to head out the door but stopped himself. 

As he looked around the gym, at the shattered windows, he was reminded of just how much control Jean had really learned. Without Jean's control, Rogue could be very dangerous, he realized. He had to find her, but decided to give her a little time to herself. If she couldn't control the telekinesis, then she wouldn't be able to control the telepathy either. Jean had once tried to describe to him what it was like, to have telepathy but no control. She said it was like a great cloud of mosquitoes, or gnats, thousands of them buzzing around destroying your concentration and driving you mad. You can try to lash out at them, but you only hit air. When she was younger, Jean often isolated herself to avoid the thoughts of others. Logan had no doubt that Rogue was doing the same thing right now. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***BAMF***

Kitty and Dr. McCoy looked up in astonishment as Kurt, Scott and Jean appeared before them.

"Oh my stars and garters," Beast said softly as Scott approached him and placed the trembling Jean into his large blue arms. Beast lay her down on one of the exam tables and immediately felt her pulse. He frowned with concern. It was weak and thready. He brushed his hand in her swollen face gently. "What happened?" he asked without turning around.

"It vas an accident," Kurt blurted out. "Rogue, Rogue touched her, right after knocking her out."

"Oh, dear," came Beast's hushed reply.

"Will she be ok?" asked Scott in a cracked voice.

"Rogue only touched her for a second," Kurt added hopefully. "Oh this is schrecklich!" 

"Yes, Kurt, it is terrible. But do not fear," Beast said as he listened to Jeans slow, shallow breaths, "it is hardly fatal." He smiled and patted Jean's head. "Her body has just shut down for a bit to allow her a chance to recuperate. She should awaken within the hour," Beast reassured them. 

"That's some good news, Doc," Logan grunted as he shuffled into the infirmary. He was rubbing the back of his head absently, hovering in the doorway. He never did like doctor's offices. He glanced at Jean's still form on the bed and shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't help but feel responsibility for what happened. What kind of crappy mentor am I anyway? He thought with a sad shake of his head. 

Kitty sat quietly watching the scene before her. She was relieved to hear that Jean would be ok, but she couldn't help feeling a pang on recalling the scene of Scott holding Jean in his arms. She dropped her head and mentally slapped herself for her selfishness. But it didn't help any. Jean was her best friend, but it didn't change the fact that she was jealous. She stared blankly as Scott stood beside Jean and reached for her hand. As he lifted it up and intertwined her fingers with his, Kitty finally had to tear her gaze away.

"Well, we gotta nother problem to deal with," reminded Logan in a gruff voice.

"Rogue," Scott said quietly, never shifting his eyes from Jean.

"Right. We have to find her, the sooner the better. She's scared, she's confused and she's probably thinkin' we're pissed as hell."

Beast nodded sagely and crossed his arms in front of his big, blue chest.

"If she absorbed Jean's powers, she may actually think that she is Jean," Kitty reasoned aloud. 

"A clever deduction, Kitty," Beast commented.

"Elf," Logan turned to the boy, his voice suddenly becoming serious, "look around the mansion. Keep an eye on Jean's room, Rogue's too. If you find her, stay with her and try to calm her down."

"Ja," Kurt replied. ***BAMF***

"Beast, you'd better get Storm and let er know what happened. Where is she anyway," Logan asked.

"I believe that Ororo has departed the grounds in order to purchase the weeks necessary victuals."

"Huh," Logan grunted.

"She's, like, at the grocery store," Kitty translated.

"Well, Doc, would ya call her or whatever. Just get in touch with er."

"Certainly," Beast nodded and left in search of the phone.

"I'll stay here with Jean," Scott said as he squeezed her hand, "I want to be here when she wakes up."

"No," Logan said without hesitation. Scott turned slowly to face him. Once again, Kitty wondered what his eyes looked like under those glasses. She saw his whole body tense and realized that she knew what his eyes would look like. It would be a hard, intense glare, eyes narrowed, try me' they would say.

"I'm staying here," Scott said firmly.

"Listen, Slim, you know Jeannie better than any of us. Rogue isn't too pleased with me right now," Logan said in a sarcastic tone as he recalled his recent flight, "you have the best chance of finding her. Kitty will stay here with Jean until the Doc gets back. She'll be fine, kid." Logan spoke these last words with a hint of sympathy in his usually gruff voice. 

Scott stood there for a moment but finally, he released his grip on Jean's hand, laying it gently at her side. He took one last look at her. "All right, let's go," he said, all business as he walked quickly out of the infirmary. 

Kitty sighed at his quickly retreating form. A fairy tale, she thought with a goofy smile. Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty. She bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears.

Logan quirked an eyebrow and snorted. Teenagers, he thought as he rolled his eyes and followed after Scott. 

"Where the flamin' hell do you're goin', kid?" Logan called after Scott.

"If she thinks she's Jean, I know where she is," Scott replied without turning around. 

"Well excuse me, mister master tracker," Logan barked.

"I didn't say I was a master tracker, I just said I know where she is."

"Fine then, if you're so sure, you'd better handle this one alone. I'll wait here," Logan said as he held back.

"Fine," Scott replied, never breaking his pace. He was headed toward the woods on the surrounding the far edge of the mansion's grounds. He cut through the trees and bushes heedless of the branches whipping him across the legs and arms. It was all his fault, he thought as he ground his teeth. Cut it out, Scott, he could almost hear Jean say in his head. She hated it when he ground his teeth. Just another one of my cute little idiosyncrasies, he would smile and reply. At this reply she would most likely scrunch up her nose and say something like, yeah, so cute, almost as cute as that singing in the shower thing.' He could imagine her laughter. No, he didn't regret telling her he loved her. The timing could have been a little better though, he thought ruefully. 

"Ya really do love her, don't you?" 

Rogue's voice cut through Scott's train of thought. No use in denying it, he thought with a shrug, she was a telepath after all.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as he looked up at the branch on which Rogue was perched. 

Rogue pointed vaguely to the trunk of the tree, where, carved neatly were the cryptic letters, J &S – BFF' "Best friends forever," Rogue said as she jumped down from her branch.

"Yeah," Scott smiled and traced over the letters with his fingers.

"Wanna know a secret," Rogue whispered, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Scott felt a grin forming on his face.

"She loves ya back," Rogue smirked as she wrinkled her nose.

"Jean does that," Scott noted automatically. "The nose thing, I mean. It's one of her cute little idiosyncrasies."

"What, like your singing in the shower?"

Scott blushed and looked down at his feet. "You seem pretty calmed down," Scott coughed out, changing the subject. 

"Is Logan ok?" Rogue asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Logan?" Scott echoed, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, ah guess he didn't say anything. Ah threw him across the roomby accident," Rogue added hastily.

Scott tried to hide a smirk as the image formed in his head. "He's fine. That healing factor really comes in handy."

"Yes, I see," Rogue replied.

Scott smiled, charmed at the way Rogue was constantly slipping from her distinct Southern accent to Jean's perfect pronunciation. 

"Ah guess I'd better apologize to Jean. She is ok, right?" Rogue asked with a small frown.

"She'll be fine. And it's my fault, really. I'm the one who distracted her."

"No, it's my fault," Rogue sighed as she slid her back down the tree trunk, finding a seat on the forest floor. "She dropped her hands and all I could think of was how much I hated her."

Scott frowned.

"Not hated her," Rogue corrected herself, "I thought I hated her. I thought she had it so easy, ya know. Such an easy power to deal with. Not like mine. She could be normal, and I wanted to hate her for that." Rogue looked away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Scott took a seat beside her and remained silent.

Rogue grinned darkly and lifted a delicate hand to her head. She brushed it through her auburn hair and sighed. "But when I actually had her power, it kinda made me realize something."

Scott waited patiently, not wanting to push her.

"Ah was filled with so much anger and jealousy, I couldn't imagine that it might have been difficult for her. All those voices in her head, all the time, never stopping. And Logan. I threw him across the room just cause I was upset. Ah don't think ah'd ever be able to control my temper enough. Ah don't wanna say that her power is any harder or easier than mine, just different."

Scott nodded and grinned. Maybe this fight had been a good thing after all. Strange as it may be, perhaps Logan did the right thing. He let Rogue continue.

"And it actually took me absorbing her to realize that all she wanted was to be friends with me. Ah just couldn't see it. I—I've never really had friends before," Rogue admitted quietly.

"Well you do now," Scott smiled at her and stood. He offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully. Now that she had her gloves on, there was no fear of hurting anybody. 

"Let's go home," Scott said as he began to walk back towards the mansion. 

"Yeah," Rogue replied as she followed behind him. Home, she thought with a small smile.


	6. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 6)

Note: Thanks again to everybody who's been reviewing. Ummmmmm, yeah I guess that's it. Hope you enjoy this part. I am planning on making it ten parts (with the last few parts longer than these). Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks.

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 6

"Kitty?" Jean asked as she struggled halfway up from her prone position. She rubbed her eyes, flinching as she brushed against her swollen face. "Ugh," she groaned as she swallowed and sat up. "How long was I out for?" she asked in a whisper.

"Not too long," Kitty answered as she limped over to Jean's side, "like, fifteen minutes or something. What happened?" Kitty asked.

Jean blushed as she recalled what Scott had said. Thought, she corrected herself. What Scott had thought. Maybe I wasn't supposed to hear that, Jean mused. No, she decided, it was sent directly to her. "Scott told mehe said he loved me," Jean said slowly as she tried to clear her head and regain her focus.

Kitty paled. "You mean, he, like, actually said that in front of everybody?"

"Well, no, not exactly. He thought it."

"So you read his mind," Kitty said not doing much to hide the disgust in her voice.

"No, Kitty, you know I would never do that."

"Yeah, sure. Just like you didn't read Duncan's mind today," Kitty blurted out, ashamed of the accusing tone she used.

Jean stared at her for a moment, stunned. Kitty looked away. "I didn't read his mind. Kitty, I can't believe you actually think that I go around peeking into people's heads. He was projecting. When someone with strong feelings or emotions is around me, especially if they don't know I'm a telepath, they push their thoughts and images into my mind. It's not fun, Kitty, I don't especially enjoy it. I don't really want to know what jerks like Duncan are thinking all the time."

"I know, I'm sorry," Kitty apologized as she saw the look of hurt in Jean's blue-green eyes. Kitty suddenly felt very worried that she was projecting' her thoughts of jealousy. She closed her eyes for an instant. "So Scott said he loved you," Kitty said quietly, each word like a dagger in her heart.

"Yeah," Jean replied softly as she gingerly touched her face. "It was so sudden, I was so surprised, I dropped my hands for a second and Rogue nailed me in the face."

"Like, what a major bitch."

Jean shook her head and laughed, "It was a fight, Kitty, that's what you do in a fight."

Kitty blushed, realizing that she was overcompensating for the accusation she had made earlier. "Yeah, but that seems pretty unfair."

"Where is Scott anyway?" Jean asked suddenly, looking around the infirmary.

"He went to go find Rogue. She absorbed your powers and, like, flipped out big time."

Jean took a deep breath as she thought about how confused Rogue must have been. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the side of her head. Nothing happened.

Kitty watched in silence.

Jean sighed and opened her eyes, "Guess my powers aren't back yet."

"Oh, heavens child!" Beast rushed into the infirmary, Storm close at his heels, "Thank goodness you are all right."

Jean laughed and lifted a hand to her black eye, "You call this all right?"

Beast chuckled and shook his head.

"The swelling will go down in a few hours," Storm responded with a warm smile.

"That is some shiner ya got there, kid," Logan commented as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"Thanks to you!" Jean said as she swung her legs down from the bed.

"Thanks to me?" Logan echoed with a short barking laugh. "You were the one who suddenly decided to take a dive. What the hell was wrong with you anyway? Hands up, always," Logan said as he lifted his hands to block his face in demonstration. 

"I got a little distracted," Jean said vaguely.

Kitty giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling we are missing something?" Beast asked as he turned to Storm. 

Ororo just chuckled and moved to help Jean off the bed. Jean leaned on her gently.

Beast checked her pupils briefly. He had her answer a few simple questions and asked her to count backwards from 100 to 1. Once he was satisfied that her head was all right he allowed her to leave. 

"Purple looks good on you, Jeannie," Logan laughed as gestured to her face. He turned his back to leave. The rug he was standing on was suddenly pulled out from underneath him and he fell flat on his back with a loud crack.

Kitty, Jean, Storm and Beast all burst into laughter. Jean leaned over Logan and looked down at him, "Hmmm, guess I got my powers back," she said as she stepped by him and left the infirmary. 

Beast offered Logan a hand up. " You always had a way with women, my friend," Best chuckled as he hoisted Logan to his feet.

Logan smirked and made his way out of the room. 

"Do you need any help, my dear?" Beast asked as Kitty struggled with her crutches. Ororo stood directly behind her, just in case she fell. 

"Thanks, I think I got it," Kitty replied as she cautiously made her way over to the door. 

"Flamin' hell!" Logan's loud voice echoed through the mansion.

Hank and Ororo quickly left the room to find out what was wrong. Kitty followed behind them slowly. She'd only have to use the crutches for a little while but they were already a major pain in the butt. 

Kitty sighed as she headed toward the door cautiously. All she could think about was Jean and Scott. On one hand, she was so happy for them. They were like her best friends, and they were made for each other. She knew this wouldn't be some kind of fling, this was serious. Kitty choked as she realized it was quite possible that they would stay together for the rest of their lives. 

"Major bummer," Kitty whispered as she halted for a moment. Scott was the perfect guy. All she wanted was to know what it was like to be in love. Am I really in love? She wondered. How will I know when I am? What if I really _am _in love with Scott? If only he was in love with her, then maybe she could at least know what it felt like. She sighed and turned her head. 

She spied Dr. McCoy's workbench and a wicked little idea began to worm its way into her mind. She recalled what Beast had told her about the pheromones he had been working with. Of course! She thought with triumph, that was the answer!

Beast had created a partner pheromone for each of the individual samples. All Kitty had to do was put on a little of the partner pheromone designed from Scott and bam! Instant love connection! The idea began to take off in Kitty's head. They only last for a limited time, a week at most, so Dr. McCoy had told her. And if she wanted to make it stop earlier, all she had to do was use the neutralizer he had showed her. The pheromones were locked in a cabinet below the workbench. No problem with that, Kitty thought with a sly smile. Suddenly she was shocked at herself.

"Get a hold of yourself, girl," she mumbled. What was she thinking? This was dangerous stuff she was playing around with. And of course people would notice. Jean would know that something was up, Hank would figure it out quickly, and Logan, with that amazing sense of smell. "Oh, well," Kitty said with a small sigh, "not such a hot idea after all." 

As she made her way out of the infirmary, the idea just refused to leave her head. Never do anything halfway; always go for the whole thing. Wasn't that some kind of famous quote or something? Who had said that? She couldn't remember, but it suddenly made sense. There were samples of each of the student's pheromones, even samples of the three adults. Kitty began to form a plan in her mind, "Oh what a tangled web we weave," she quoted with a small grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank and Ororo burst into the main hallway, where they located Logan. 

Storm took a quick look around, "Oh, Goddess."

Groceries littered the length of the hallway. Boxes of cereal, crackers, cookies, all of the vegetables and fruits Storm had selected with care. The orange juice and the milk spilled all over the floor. Everything dumped out of the ecologically friendly canvas shopping bags. 

"Oh, my," said Beast as he walked into the hallway. He stepped in a pool of cran-apple juice and slid to the sticky floor. 

"Kurt!" Logan bellowed, terrifying everybody by using the boy's given name.

***BAMF*** "Not me," Kurt shook his head and put a hand over his heart, "I swear, it's not me this time."

Rogue shuffled in to the entrance, Scott following closely behind her attempting to stifle his laughing. "Ah was just trying to help," she said quietly. 

Logan tried to swallow his anger.

*Count to ten, Logan* Jean said in his mind, *She needs to be accepted right now.*

Storm had already sensed that. "That is all right, child," she said with a warm smile. 

"Ah tried to use Jean's powers. Thought'd get done faster that way."

"Faster is not always better," Beast noted.

"Like, there goes dinner," Kitty giggled as she walked in on the scene.

"Who likes pepperoni pizza?" Logan sighed as he went for the phone.

"Me!" Called out a smiling Kurt.

"No, Logan, no pizza," Storm shook her head.

"Aw, come on Ro. The Prof. ain't here. I know you two have something against junk food but a little pizza now and then never hurt nobody," Logan flashed her a toothy grin.

"I am inclined to agree," Beast added. "A carefully monitored diet containing the correct lipids can be beneficial."

"Ja! Cheese does a body good."

"That's milk, Elf," Rogue corrected him.

"Milk does a body good," Scott finished.

Kurt just shrugged and smiled. 

Storm sighed; she was going to regret this. "All right, just as long as you children clean this up." She followed Logan, hoping that she might persuade him to order a vegetarian pizza. "Broccoli," Storm said and smiled to herself.

"I'll get the paper towels and the mop," Kurt volunteered. ***BAMF***

"Does he ever walk anywhere?" Rogue asked Scott.

"Nope," he smiled and shook his head.

"Kitty, why don't you go sit down in the rec. room. We can handle it. Pick out a movie or something," Scott suggested with a warm smile.

Kitty sighed and tried to tear her gaze away from that dreamy smile. She nodded and made her way toward the rec. room.

Jean seated herself on the wood paneled floor and began to pick up various items using her telekinesis and place them into the canvas shopping bags. 

Rogue shuffled over to her awkwardly. Scott watched her closely from the other end of the hall. Rogue kneeled down to pick up an ear of corn. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

Jean smiled at her and stopped for a moment. "It's ok."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for everything, for being such a jerk to y'all, especially you. I–I couldn't believe that something good was actually happening to me," she said with a short laugh. "Ah had really convinced myself that ah didn't need anybody, ah forgot that it's great to have somebody there even if you don't especially need them," Rogue smiled cautiously.

"Believe me, I know exactly what you mean," Jean replied as she continued to pick up the groceries with her mind. 

"Yeah," Rogue said softly as she recalled some of the memories that had flashed through her mind when she had touched Jean.

"How much did you see?" Jean asked as she paused for a moment.

"Just a little bit," Rogue admitted. "If ya want, we could talk about it sometime."

A slow smile spread across Jean's face. "Sure, I'd really like that. Thanks."

Scott watched the two girls from across the room. He smiled as he watched them hug quickly. Jean looked over to him and he blushed and tried to concentrate on picking up the groceries. 

Jean grinned wickedly and signaled to Rogue. Rogue smiled too as she figured out what Jean meant. 

"Oh, Scoooooott!" Jean called in an overly sweet voice. Scott looked up and was slammed in the face with half of a smashed chocolate cake. It was supposed to be for Evan's birthday. Before Scott had a chance to react, he was struck in the side by several Oreo cookies. Scott picked up the first thing he could find, a smashed tomato, and hurled it with perfect accuracy at Jean's head.

The tomato sailed through the air and stopped inches in front of Jean's face. Jean delicately lifted an eyebrow and the tomato was sent shooting back at Scott. It struck him on the shoulder. "No fair!" Scott called out.

"All's fair in love and food fights!" Rogue laughed as she turned on Jean with a handful of hamburger buns.

***BAMF*** "All right! Food fight!" Kurt called as he joined right in.

The hallway erupted into an all out battlefield. There were no teams; it was everybody for himself. Jean had the obvious advantage of both the shield and the ability to throw multiple things at once. Rogue proved herself to be very deft with a Ritz cracker. She tossed them like ninja stars at the acrobatic Kurt. 

Somewhere in the middle of the fray, Scott found himself back to back with Jean. They bumped into each other and turned around, respective food items poised and ready in hand. Scott dropped his, Jean did the same. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Jean asked shyly.

"I sure did, Jean," he replied in a whisper.

She smiled at him for a moment and then threw her arms around his neck. As the food continued to be hurled around them, he placed his hands gingerly around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

Jean leaned in, responding naturally to his touch. She had expected it to be weird, kissing her best friend. But instead, it felt like they had done it a hundred times.

Scott's heart leapt as her soft lips pressed against his. Instantly, he knew he was projecting. All the love, comfort, thrill, happiness he felt, he released it to her.

*Me too, Slim. Me too.* she said in his mind, the kiss never stopping.

Kurt observed the pair with his mouth hanging open. "Did I miss something?"

Rogue touched him lightly on the shoulder, "Naw, you didn't miss anything. It was always there. Let's get outta here."

Kurt nodded his head and ***BAMF*** they were gone in a puff of smoke.

Jean and Scott pulled apart and just looked at each other. They stood together, content with the silence. Scott tightened his arms around her and Jean lay her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. 

Kitty looked in on the scene in disbelief. Kurt and Rogue had moments before teleported into the rec. room. Kurt had been blushing like mad, and babbling in non-stop German. Finally he blurted out something about kissing. While Rogue talked to Kurt, Kitty silently made an exit to witness it for herself. And there they stood. She blinked back the tears. It's just not fair, she thought to herself sadly. She let out a small sniffle.

Scott looked up from the embrace, but when he did, the only thing he saw was a pair of crutches lying on the wood paneled floor. 


	7. If You Pardon, I Will Mend (part 7)

Note: Sorry this one took so long to put up. I didn't want to post it until I at least had the next chapter started. Anyway, not much more to say. Keep reviewing, it's what makes me want to keep writing. Hope you enjoy. Thanks.

If You Pardon, I Will Mend: Part 7

Kitty lay awake in her bed; her stomach turned with the nauseous feeling that comes with lack of sleep. It was done. That night she had phased into each of their rooms and placed the appropriate pheromones on each of them. No turning back now, she thought with a sigh. Sunlight had begun to filter into her room. She pulled the fluffy pink down cover over her head to hide herself. She tried to force herself to get a little sleep, but she was too excited. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw images of Jean and Scott snuggled up together, watching the movie last night. Kitty had chosen "Shakespeare in Love" but Evan, being the birthday boy, was given his choice. So she had watched in agony as Jean and Scott cuddled through "The Matrix." A slow grin spread across her face as she mentally replaced Jean with herself. It's my turn today, she thought with a small yawn.

Jean sat at the kitchen table concentrating very hard on the Lucky Charms, which floated in the air before her. She was dressed in green running shorts and a black tank top. She always got up early to go running, she had considered asking Rogue to join her this morning, but when she had gone into the girl's room to try and wake her, she had received a pillow in the face. Maybe tomorrow, thought Jean with a grin as she mentally separated the marshmallows from the rest of the cereal. It was her favorite thing to do, both because the marshmallows were very tasty, and it annoyed the hell out of Kurt to find the Lucky Charms wellcharmless. Maybe she'd save him some this time, she munched a purple horseshoe, but probably not, she thought. 

"Mornin' Red," Logan yawned as he shuffled into the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Black and strong, just how he liked it.

Jean waved her hand in response, not wanting to tear her concentration away from sorting the cereal, which hung in the air before her. It was a very delicate matter, and Ororo would not appreciate another box of cereal ending up on the floor. Jean cringed slightly as she recalled the talking to they had gotten about the food fight. Storm was calm as ever, but Jean swore she heard a distant rumble of thunder. Rule number one, don't make Storm angry. A marshmallow dropped to the floor due to Jean's lack of concentration. She focused on them, leaving her previous train of thought.

Logan settled down at the table across from her and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his rich coffeebut with his acute sense of smell, he picked up something more. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure it out. He felt a cold, clammy feeling overcome him, and his pulse quickened. He took another sniff of the air and found himself staring at Jean.

Jean had finished sorting the cereal and was now at work eating a bowl entirely composed of marshmallows. She slurped up a pink balloon and slowly raised her eyes. She was met by Logan's intense gaze. His eyes were so focused on her, she shivered a bit.

"What," she said quietly, not wanting to break his trance like state. She took a quick look over her shoulder, what was he looking at? Then his eyes locked onto hers and she knew that it really was she that he was looking at. Then he started projecting.

Jean rose quickly from her chair at the images that entered her mind. She was at a loss for words. Suddenly she felt very uncomfortable. This is not happening, she thought. 

But it was. Logan grinned slyly and rose from his chair with the quick decisive movements of a predator stalking it's pray. 

"Logan," Jean said slowly as she backed up.

Logan just grinned and took a deep breath.

"Logan!" Jean snapped, trying to break him out of the state he was in. But he kept moving forward. Jean used her telekinesis to hurl the bowl of marshmallows and milk at his face.

It hit him squarely in the face. The bowl fell to the floor in a clatter and he shook his head and quickly wiped the soggy marshmallows from his face. Jean stood before him with a frightened, confused look on her face.

All he could smell was the milk dribbling down his face. "Jeannie, oh, God" he said as he backed up. "I'm so sorry, kid, I don't know what came over me." As the milk dripped off his face he caught another whiff of her scent. Suddenly he realized that he had to get out of there, now. He clapped his hands over his nose and pushed by Jean to leave the kitchen. He raced out the front door of the house and began to head toward the woods. What the hell had he just done? He thought as he remembered the images that had danced in his head. Christ! She was like a niece to him, he was old enough to be her father, maybe even her grandfather. He let loose a wild growl and in a blind rage unsheathed his claws and began tearing his way through the woods.

"Ah'm sorry bout the pillow, shugah," Rogue said as she strolled into the kitchen. Jean was sitting at the table; at her feet were a bowl, a bunch of marshmallows and a small pool of milk. Rogue walked to the other side of the table to face Jean. She cocked her head to the side and stared inquisitively at the redhead. "Uh, earth to Jean?" Rogue said playfully as she waved a hand in front of Jean's blank face. 

Rogue finally gave up and went over to the toaster to make a delicious pop tart breakfast. She had sneaked them in the cart when Storm took them all grocery shopping last night. She placed her hand on the cool, metal toaster and ran a finger along it. Carefully, Rogue unplugged the cord and lifted the toaster eye-level to her. 

Jean glanced over at Rogue, who was now rubbing her cheek against the outside of the toaster. Jean furrowed her brow. "Rogue?" she said slowly.

Rogue placed a quick kiss on the toaster and turned to Jean, a huge smile gracing her usually dour face. "Yes Jean?"

"Are you, um, feeling ok?" 

"Yes, in fact, I've never felt better," Rogue cuddled the toaster and took a seat across from Jean at the table.

"Yeah," Jean replied in disbelief.

"'Morning everybody," Kitty said in a cheery voice as she danced into the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked with a silly grin as she plopped down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, nothing much," replied Jean. "Logan is having pornographic thoughts about me and Rogue is in love with the toaster."

"What?" Kitty asked, trying her best to sound surprise. She still felt a little guilty about making Logan fall for Jean, but she knew he would never act on it. If she had paired him with Storm, she didn't know if he would have been able to restrain himself. Besides, Storm and Beast had taken the Blackbird down to Washington to listen to the Professor address the Senate. 

And the toaster thing with Rogue, Kitty had planned that one. She snickered to herself as she watched Rogue cuddle the appliance. She had thought it best that Rogue be enamoured with an inanimate object so as not to harm anybody with her mutant power. 

Now Rogue was pressing the toaster to her face and whispering sweet nothings in it's, uh, ear? Kitty couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst into a fit of giggles.

Jean eyed her suspiciously. She knew something. "Kitty, what exactly is going on here?" Jean narrowed her eyes and questioned the girl directly. 

Kitty paled and tried her best to keep an appearance of innocence. She thought she was going to be forced to give an explanation, but she was saved when *he* walked into the room. 

Suddenly Jean had lost all interest in Kitty's response. She focused her eyes on him. He moved gracefully into the kitchen, a beautiful smile gracing his face. His slightly disheveled just rolled out of bed look caused Jean's heart to pound. "Kurt" she sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Uh, gutenmorgen, Jean," Kurt replied politely. 

Jean flashed a breathtaking smile. Kurt gulped and averted his eyes in embarrassment. He walked over to the table and picked up the box of Lucky Charms. He took a quick look inside and groaned. "Come on, Jean! Why do you always have to hog all the marshmallows?! Everybody knows that ze marshmallows are the tastiest!" He wined. He turned to find Jean's face an inch from his own. "Ah!" He cried as he leapt back.

Kitty watched in interest as Jean moved toward him, backing him up against the sink. Rogue was too preoccupied with the toaster to notice what was happening. 

"I can make you some breakfast," Jean suggested eagerly. "Pancakes, waffles, French toast, an omelet, eggs Benedict, sausage, oatmeal, bacon" Jean trailed off as she noticed Kurt's look of astonishment. "Or," she quickly added, "I could go to the store and buy you some more Lucky Charms. Yes!" Cried Jean. "That's what I'll do. I'll run to the store and get you some."

"Run, do you mean actually run there?" Kurt asked.

Jean nodded her head vigorously.

"But the store is miles away," Kurt said.

Jean shrugged her shoulders and giggled, "Anything for you, Kurtty." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and bounced out of the room.

"Kurtty?" he echoed in disbelief as a blush showed itself through his blue fur. He slumped down into a seat beside Rogue. He turned toward her and suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. She was gorgeous. How had he never noticed this before? He got up from his chair and bent down before her on one knee. He gently reached for her gloved hand and kissed it gallantly. "Never before have I seen such beauty as yours," he whispered in all sincerity.

Kitty raised her eyebrows in surprise. Who knew Kurt was such a romantic? She wondered. Rogue barley flinched as he spoke. She clutched the toaster even tighter.

"My love," continued Kurt, "I beg you to join me in a stroll through the woods. My day would be brighter than the beams of a thousand sunshines if I were permitted to be in the presence of your lovely self."

Rogue frowned in annoyance. "Leave us alone," she said as she ripped her hand away and ran from the room, toaster in her arms. 

"Wait!" Cried the devastated Kurt. "My lady!" he yelled as he exited the room, leaving Kitty alone at the breakfast table.

Kitty sipped her orange juice reflectively and grinned as all was going according to plan. She heard the scuff of a footstep behind her, and turned in her chair to see Scott standing in the kitchen doorway. He was in a plain white shirt and a pair of baggy, light blue pajama pants. His hair stuck up at odd angles and his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Kitty hesitated, suddenly afraid that this would not work. "Good morning, Scott," she said.

A slow smile spread across his face as he walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Good morning, Kitty."

She felt ready to melt right through the floor. This was too good to be true. He sat down in Jean's vacant chair, right beside Kitty. He smiled and reached out to brush a tendril of hair from her face. He gently took her hand in his. "Aye, me, would that I were a glove upon your hand," he quoted as he clasped it warmly. 

Kitty blushed and giggled. Shakespeare sure knew his stuff. This was going to be the best two days of her life, she realized with a blush. 

"Would you accompany me to the party tonight?" Asked Scott.

"Aren't you going with Jean?" Kitty asked coyly.

"Who will not change a raven for a dove?" quoted Scott once more.

Kitty blushed again and nodded her head in agreement. She was in heaven. How could she possibly let go of him? She resolved to worry about that later, when the time came.


End file.
